Snape's little elf
by Tamlina
Summary: Snape is getting a little reward for killing Dumbledore. Who thought it would be Hermione? Pleas read and review. This is my first story, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm not sure if i like the first chapter, but i promise that I will get better, so don't give me up right away. Read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter one

The room was dark and dusty. It was daylight out, but no light was allowed to enter the room, except from small cracks in the old house wall. This light only made the dust more visible and the air thicker. The only furniture in this room was an old dark green chair in the corner, hiding away from the light. In this chair a dark man sat. The man was all in black, and the only thing you could see was his hooked nose, as the light cast its ray on it. Had the lights been on, you would have seen a long pale face surrounded with dark black hair that was cut to his shoulders. His black robe only made his skin paler. His eyes were dark brown and would look black at first sight, and the lips were thin and closed. This man was, of course, Severus Snape.

Severus Snape had sat like this for a long time. It was a week since he had killed Dumbledore. His days after that had been hectic. The day after. He and the other death eaters had met the dark lord. He was very happy about Snape, and he promised great rewards to him. He was not so happy with Draco Malfoy. He was the one that should have killed Dumbledore, but he hadn't. The Dark lord was, however, in a good mood; the death of his worst enemy was truly the one thing that got him in the right mood. However, the Dark lord didn't want anyone to get away by not doing what they had been told. So, Draco got easily away with some Cruciatus curses. He had made it possible to come in to Hogwarts, something the Dark lord never thought would have happened. But Draco's screams were still in Severus mind. «_Stupid kid, getting him self in trouble like that. He should never had become a death eate_r.» Still, Severus had made a promise to Draco's mother that he would do anything to keep Malfoy safe, even at the risk of own life. And so he had killed Dumbledore.

After the first day he had followed Draco home to his mum. She was grateful to Severus, and wanted him to stay there for some nights. Severus had instead gone home to his parents' old house. And here he sat now. He had sat in the chair for two days, and not moved a muscle until his arm hurt in the usual way when the dark lord called for him. He disapparated right away.

Severus Snape apparated into a muggle graveyard. The other Death eaters already were there. They all looked at him in excitement as he joined the circle around the Dark lord.

"It is time for your reward, Severus," Lord Voldemort said looking smugly.

"_Ah... I am finally getting something for all I have done then,_" Severus

thought, "_how ironi_c."

"You see, first I thought about giving you something that would give you more powers, like Wormtail who got his powerful arm," Voldemort began. Wormtail held his hand up proudly.

"_Right, as if you want to give me more powers. You don't want anyone to be so close to you in power. Wormtail isn't what you want to call a powerful wizard. Wonder what you will give me_," he thought. "_I did kill yout_..." but Severus didn't get to think any further before Lord Voldemort continued,

"I have asked your fellow death eaters about what to give you, and after some thinking I came up with a brilliant idea. You are not known for your cooking and cleaning skills. Understandable, as you not use your time doing boring stuff like that. And you have no women taking care either." Lord Voldemort smirked. "So, I thought I would give you a house elf," he finished.

Severus' mouth fell open. The other death eaters laughed. After all he had done he only gets a house elf? Severus was truly disappointed and he forgot to keep his thoughts under control.

"Ah.. I see you are disappointed Severus," Voldemort said.

"However it is not a normal house elf you will get. It's a special one. One you can do everything you want to do with. Even kill it," Voldemort said, looking at Severus.

"Wormtail bring Severus his present." Wormtail ran out into the dark. Everyone waited in silence, the dark lord still with a smirk on his face.

"Ah.. here she comes," Voldemort said.

She? Severus turned to look where Wormtail had disappeared in the dark. There he saw Wormtail dragging something after him. His present. And truly it was a girl, a girl with brown messy hair. The girl was none other than Hermione Granger. "_I can't believe my luck,_" Severus thought, carefully so

the Dark Lord would not use Legilimency on him. He didn't want him to know his true feelings about this. Wormtail lay Hermione in the middle of the circle. She had blood on the back

of her head; apparently that was the cause of her unconsciousness.

**A/N The next chapter is on the way.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First of all I want to thank Eve and Jewel Leigh for helping my story getting readable. I thought at first they were the same person, but instead it was two lovely helping people who had fixed my grammar. I really appreciate the help! Hope you don't mind using you both. I just thought more help I will get, the better the story will be. **

**And also thanks for the review's I have got, and I do will love to get some more :) **

**Please Read, review and enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger woke up with a great pain in the back of her head. She kept her eyes shut and wondered why she felt like her head was going to explode. "_Try to remember, Hermione," _she thought to herself, "_Think. Why?_"

She had awakened early in the morning with the sun in her eyes from the window with a light curtain. Since her parents were working that day, she had the house all by herself. With no parents shouting for her to get up for breakfast, Hermione remembered thinking that she had all the time in the world. She had found one of her favourite books, _Hogwarts, a History _and read a couple of chapters before going down to breakfast. She smiled thinking about the breakfast she had made for herself; she thought it possibly was comparable to the ones she would get at Hogwarts. While she was eating and reading _the_ _Daily Prophet, _she came up with the excellent idea to surprise her parents with a dinner when they came home after work. After looking in the fridge, though, she found out that she needed to go to the grocery store. She quickly put some clothes on and was up to the task, still in high spirits, thinking about making her parents happy. Hermione remembered walking down the familiar street from her childhood, around the corner, and through the forest, but then her memory faltered. What had happened next? Hermione tried to remember. Had she stumbled and hit her head in the fall? No... she didn't think so. It was something behind her - or someone. _NO! It could not be_! But Hermione remembered -- someone had hit her in the head. She could still smell his bad breath as the hitter panted, a man she hated with all her heart. It had been Wormtail.

Hermione finally opened her eyes although she was afraid of what she would find.

The room was very dark, and no windows were in this room to let light in. She was lying on a dusty old bed, which was the only furniture in this room except a small chest of drawers on the other side of the bed. Hermione sat up, her whole body aching in pain as she did so.

"_Did she have a big bump on her head?"_ Hermione thought trying to reach it with her hands. She stopped before she even got there when she saw her clothing. These were not her clothes! "_Oh, no! They haven't!_" Hermione thought quickly, looking for some trace of her panties. There was none, but she didn't feel like someone had raped her either. But why bother to put clothes on her again? Surely a death eater would just have her thrown away naked. Feeling a bit stupid by thinking of her panties, she remembered where she was and who had made her come here. Wormtail. Why would he hit her in the head and put her in this robe? Did he want her to lure Harry into a trap? She looked at the robe she was dressed in. A plain black robe. Nothing more.

"_God, I can't just sit her and wait for him to come,_" Hermione panicked. She needed to get out! She stood up fast... too fast it seemed because she fell to the floor with a THUD. Pain filled her body even more than before. "_No, no! What was I thinking? Making noise like that, surely someone heard. Ahh... my head,_" Hermione thought as she lay on the floor with blood flowing from her head again. She heard someone coming to the door. Hermione thought fast and rolled under the bed, hoping for some mad reason that Wormtail wouldn't find her there. She held her breath as the door opened, and the shadow of a tall, black figure appeared.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss Granger hiding under the bed," Severus Snape hissed. "You disappoint me, Granger. I really thought you were the smart one from the golden trio, or maybe I was wrong? Is the intelligence of the trio truly as miserable as this?" Snape asked as he pointed his wand at Hermione

"Profe... You! Of all people, how dare you?" Hermione hissed back. Last time she had seen her former professor had been back at the school. She thought he had been on their side. She had trusted him and had not tried to stop him on his way out - on his way to kill Albus Dumbledore.

Snape laughed, which was a rare thing coming from that man, and it wasn't a sound anyone would beg to hear again. "I dare? How dare you, Miss Granger? Asking your professor a question like that."

"You're not my professor anymore!" Hermione snapped back.

"I will be, Granger, so hold your manners. Now, get out from there before you bleed to death!" he commanded.

"No!" she refused.

Severus flicked his wand, and the bed that was over Hermione was now beside her. After one more flick, she was on the bed again.

"Sit still, Granger. I'm going to stop the bleeding. You better not move because this charm is meant to touch your swollen, bleeding wound, not your skin that is not hurt, " Severus said, moving against her with his wand still raised.

"Why? Why should I ever trust you? You killed Dumbledore: Harry saw you!" Hermione said with tears dangerously near to falling.

"Stop telling me facts that I already know, Granger! You don't know the whole truth, and I do. Now, sit still!" Severus said anger rising.

Hermione surprised herself by sitting still when Severus used his wand to stop the bleeding. She thought it felt like light rain falling down at her skull, and it was quite comforting against the banging pain in her head. She was curious about what he would say. That was why she sat still. And she waited. Snape finished, and she knew he had to say something. If he didn't, there was no way she would be a co-operative prisoner. Hermione wondered what lie he possibly would try to feed her.

"Well, Miss Granger, where are your Gryffindor manners? No little thank you for the healing?" Severus smirked.

Hermione became red with anger, and Severus, satisfied by that reaction, said before she could retort, "No don't get all fussy. I have to tell you some facts about why you are here..."

**That is all for now. Please review... :D**


End file.
